


Christmas Party Disaster.

by Zord7542



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, First Time, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Pam and Karen are feuding over Jim. In a show to one up one another they join the party planning committee, as the annual Christmas Party arrives neither of them can focus on what they should be doing. Just one another.
Relationships: Jan Levinson/ Angela Martin, Jan Levinson/Michael Scott, Pam Beesly/Karen Filippelli, Pam Beesly/Karen Filippelli/Angela Martin
Comments: 42
Kudos: 11





	1. Christmas Party pt1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the office or any of its characters. All the characters are above 18, I make no profit off of this work its all for fun.

Things had gotten pretty tense around the office ever since Dunder-Mifflin Scranton had absorbed the Stamford branch. The transition of the new employees had been remarkably smooth. Everyone seemed to get along, except Pam Beasley, and Karen Filippelli. 

It was no secret that both women lusted over Jim, hell he and Karen had been dating as the branches folded into one another. But there was also no mistaking the glances that he and Pam would share on a daily basis. A quiet tension fell over the entire office as the pair of women would stare daggers into one another. If anyone talked to either of them or broke the gaze they were immediately chewed out. 

To make things worse Jim would be seen coming back from luch one day with Pam. The receptionists shirt untucked from her tight skirt. The next day he and Karen would return, the bronze woman wearing completely different pants from when she left. With each day the boiling point between the women increased. Something had to give. 

The only person who seemed completely oblivious to all of this drama was Angela. The frosty woman had reigned Supreme over the party planning committee. Phyllis and Kelly had outright quit because of how cruel the other woman was. 

Two weeks before the Christmas party Angela realized that she actually needed help. As useless as Phyllis and Kelly had been in the idea department. They were fantastic at actually going to pick up all the wonderful decorations that she ordered. Desperate for help she walked over to Pam at her desk. The curly haired brunette was stairing off into the distance as she approached. "Pam, I need you to join the party planning committee." Angela said putting a meeting sheet down on the other woman's desk. 

"Sure, fine, whatever." Pam said taking the sheet and putting it next to her. Angela almost found it creepy that the brunette just continued to stare forward. But whatever, she had agreed to join and that's all that really mattered. 

Just as she was about to turn around and see if anyone else would volunteer to join when from behind her she heard. "Hey Angela, I'll join too!" As the blonde turned around she saw that Karen was standing up with her hand raised. Angela was thrilled, as much as it pained her to say Pam and Karen were far more capable than the other two hags she had sitting around. 

"Thats great!" Angela said trying to sound her niecest as she walked over to the short haired brunette and gave her one of the recruitment slips of paper. As Angela looked around the room, everyone in their cubicles looked as though they were about to witness a car crash. She shrugged it off, she wasn't responsible for their jealousy after all. "First appointment is tonight right after work in the conference room, don't be late." She said before going back to her seat. 

2 weeks later, Friday night, the day before the Xmas. Party. 

Everything was working out better than Angela could have dreamed, the pair of women on the committee agreed with every one of her ideas. Had she known that Pam would be this fantastic at Party planning she would have kicked those other bimbos out sooner and signed the receptionist up right away. Her only complaint was, that for as helpful as they were, the pair spent most of their time just staring blankly at one another. 

"Alright, so the big party is tomorrow night Pam I'll need you to stop off at the caterer and collect the cake that I've had made for the party as well as the food. Karen you'll have to go down to party city and get the decorations that I had personally made for us." Angela said looking between the women. 

"Sure." Pam said in a voice that to anyone else would seem high strung and intense but to Angela had figured was just how she talked away from that stupid desk. 

"No problem." Karen replied to her as well. The woman seemed like she was a million miles away but Angela just figured that she was too excited for their plans to come full circle. 

"Great, well, I'm out to get my outfit ready. I plan on making a huge entrance tomorrow night." Angela said as she collected her things to leave. 

"See you tomorrow." Both women said in unison as Angela left. "You're such a fucking slut I can't belive Jim would ever go for someone like you." Pam said exasterbated as soon as the door closed. She squinted in anger at the other woman. 

"Slut? Really? And what would you call going behind my back and sleeping with him? Pure innocence?" Karen smirked back at her. She sat back straightening her dark blue button down shirt. 

"I bet you would love for me to go behind your back." Pam said with a laugh. She took off her sweater to reveal her tight fitting white shirt.   
"Or better yet, lay you down on your back." Pam said feeling triumphant. 

Karen looked at her and licked her lips. Everytime they had been alone together it had gone this way. Insults at first then what could only be described as aggressive flirting. She extended her leg across the table. She smiled as the toe of her high heeled shoe came into contact with Beasley's ankle. The brunette receptionist jumped as though she had been shocked by electricity. "Are you sure that its really Jim you're after? Because your insults always seem to end with you being on top of me?" Karen asked biting her lip. She moved her foot up, higher and higher on Pam's leg. 

Pam gulped as she looked over her shoulder to the outside to the parking lot. Terrified that Angela might still in the building, and seeing that Karen was obviously trying to put the moves on her. Pam didn't have an issue with Lesbians but she could tell that Angela probably would, and what Karen was doing to her.. how it was making her feel made her cheeks blush bright red. Once she saw that the Angela's car was in fact gone she turned back to her bronzed rival. 

"Please bitch. Jim can barely handle me in bed, what makes you think that you could?" Pam said raising her eyebrow. 

Karen just smiled back at her. "Really? Because last night when I fucked in into the floor of my kitchen he was begging mama to stop." She said biting her lip. Her foot reaching Pam's inner thigh. 

Pam stood up and straightened her skirt before things could go any further. She walked over to the door, feeling the other woman's eyes on her ass as she did so. "Make sure that you look nice tomorrow bitch." She said as she opened the door. "Because the dress that I'm going to be wearing is going to make Jim cum in his pants as soon as he sees me." She said winking at the other brunette. Before shutting the door behind her and strutting her way out of the Office for the night. 

Karen took a long deep breath as the heat between her legs gradually subsided. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to see what dress Pam was going to wear. She was going to enjoy tearing it off of the other woman. 

The Christmas Party. 

Earlier in the day Angela rushed to the office to put up some of the old decorations that they used to use every year. she wanted them up as a backdrop for her new decorations, that way everyone would see just how amazing that she is and just how far the party committee had come. 

Then she rushed home to get ready. She couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's face when she came to the party later. This was going to be one of the greatest nights of her life. 

An hour after the party had started, Karen and Jim arrived. Filippelli was already in a good mood for the night though. The wine red dress she had chosen to wear had already gotten her laid once tonight. She wanted to see Beasley try and top her. The dress went down to barely her mid thigh showing off her strong athletic legs and truly accentuating the curve of her firm ass. It was sleeveless, the torso of it wrapping around her neck like a choker with a window cut neatly in the center to show off her her oiled breasts. Her hair was tied up tight on top of her head to give everyone the best view possible. 

Everyone looked at them as they came in. Karen enjoyed the feeling of everyone's eyes on her. Jim clutched her arm just a bit harder as they walked into the party. Almost carelessly she looked around the party for Pam. She chuckled internally as she didn't see the other woman. As she heard the door behind her though Jim suddenly froze. 

Karen sighed as she turned around. She knew it was Pam he was looking at. She looked down at his pants and smiled. As she turned to look at the other woman her jaw dropped. 

Pam was wearing a black silk dress that showed off her more than impressive cleavage. One of her legs was exposed nearly to her hip. Her curly hair was dropped down to her shoulders as the brunette for once wore presentable makeup. "Hey babe? Go get me a drink." Karen said shoving Jim towards one of the tables. 

She stormed towards Pam, her heels digging into the carpet from the force of her steps. 

"Oh hey Karen, Its good to see you. I didn't think they rented out petting zoo animals this late." Pam said with a smirk as she flipped some of her out of her face and over her shoulder. She pressed her chest forward trying to catch the other woman's view. 

"Paaammmm! Oh honey I'm so sorry you couldn't find a dress to make my man cum. Those curtains look great on you though." Karen said back with a condescending smile. The pair of women held each other's gaze for a moment when Jim walked up to them. 

"Um hey guys? So apparently there is only water here. Do you know when the food is coming?" Jim asked awkwardly. The pair of women looked around the room for the first time of the night. Really looking at what was around them instead of for each other. 

All the tables were set up but had no food on them, and the decorations from last year were up and looked terrible. "Thats weird." Pam said checking her phone. "Maybe I missed something from Angela." She said as she went to her messages. Angela had added the two women to a group chat but since she had spanned it so often, Pam had to mute the conversation. 

Her eyes went wide as she read a message sent to the pair only a few hours before the party. "Remember ladies to pick up the food and the decorations before the party. I really need everything to be perfect for tonight." She looked up at Karen who had obviously just read the same message for the first time as well. The pair held eye contact for a moment. This time there was no rivalry or jealousy. Just pure panic. "Oh fuck." Karen whispered as she tossed her phone into the bag. 

Pam threw her phone in her purse just as Kevin walked over to them. "Hey guys I just want you to know that this party sucks." He said putting on his coat and beginning to leave. 

Pam rushed the door holding him back. "Alright listen everyone, me and Karen are going to go get the food right now. You all just stay here and keep the party going." She said before gesturing to Karen to come with her. The other brunette just rolled her eyes and walked to the door with her grabbing her coat. 

Jim looked at the Karen with an expression asking what he should do. Karen just shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door with Pam. "Alright everyone, why don't we play a game of-" was all Karen could hear Jim say before the shut the door behind them. 

Pam rushed over to the elevator and began slamming the button. "God I can't belive that you fucking forgot the food." Pam said as she slammed her fist on the metal door. 

The door opened and the pair rushed inside. "Me? I thought you were in charge of the food!" Karen said as she hit the button to take the pair to the ground floor. 

"No you stupid bitch. That was you. I was supposed to get the decorations..... I think." Pam said as she hit the button a few more times hoping that it would end this hell. 

Just as the elevator was about to reach the ground floor suddenly the elevator stopped. The lighting flickered and then out before one dim light lit up the small space. "Fucking Fantastic!" Karen yelled as she looked through her tiny purse for her phone. As she dialed the number for Jim it went straight to voice-mail. It had no service. "Shit do you have any service on your phone?" Karen asked Pam who had her phone up to her ear. 

Beasley threw her phone onto the carpeted floor of the elevator. "Of course I don't. Because God hates me and decided to trap me in an elevator with fucking Karen Filippelli." Pam said angrily. 

Karen laughed at the other woman before taking her shoes off and sitting down onto the padded floor. "Well then we better get comfortable. Our only hope is that they notice that your car isn't missing and come looking for us." She said stretching out her legs. 

Pam looked up the other woman's legs before biting her lip. She pivoted for a moment. "So..... my car is in the shop right now and I took a cab." Pam said looking guilty. She took off her heels and joined Karen on the floor. 

"Oh for fucks sake Pam. Can't you do anything right." Karen said in anger as she watched the taller woman pull a flask out of her large purse. 

"I guess not." Pam said before taking a huge swing from the metal container. For the first time since she had moved to Scranton Karen didn't see Pam as competition, she looked at the other woman and actually saw how much she was hurting. 

"Hey I'm sorry." Karen said looking forward and seeing her self faintly in the reflection. "This isn't your fault. If I wasn't so caught up in trying to what up you we wouldn't be here right now." She said resting her head against the cool metal behind her. 

Pam looked over to the other woman. Examining her for any trace of a joke or a jab. But found there wasn't one. "I'm sorry too." Pam said as she took another drink. She would need the courage for what she was about to say. "Its just before he left for Stamford Jim said some things to me, when I heard that he was coming back I just got so excited." She wiped a tear from her eye. "And then he showed up with you on his arm and I figured that I didn't have a shot." Pam said dejectedly. 

Karen looked at the other woman for a moment. "Seriously? Ever since I've been in this town I've been worried about him just dumping me and running to you." Karen said wishing that she had a flask of her own. 

"C'mon have you seen yourself. You're the hottest woman thats ever come to this shitty town." Pam said passing the flask over to Karen. 

Karen scoffed at her. "Don't sell yourself short bombshell." She said before taking the metal between her lips. The pair looked eachother over and laughed. "God this is all so ridiculous. I mean right now Jim is trying to get all of our terrible co workers to play some stupid game-"

"Hey they're not all terrible" Pam interjected, the pair of women looking one another in the eyes again for a moment before she burst out laughing again. "Alright yeah they're pretty bad." She grabbed the flask back from the other woman. 

"And look at me I'm wearing this ridiculous dress." Karen said gesturing to her body. Pam did take a look. She slicked her lips as her eyes roamed over the other woman's body. 

"What game do you think they're playing." Pam asked, she needed to change the subject otherwise she might not be able to control herself. 

Karen chuckled. She noticed how quick Pam was to change things up on her. "Well let's see, Jim was the one who proposed it, he was on the spot, and a child." Karen tapped her index finger on her chin. "Probably truth or dare." She said with a thin smile towards the other woman. 

"Oh my God you're right. Something childish like that would totally be his go to." Pam said with a chuckle. Her breath hitched as she looked over the other woman's body again. "Man I wish we were up there to see the stupid shit they are doing." Pam said longingly. 

This gave Karen possibly one of the best/worst ideas she ever had. She checked her watch and looked back at Pam. "Well I'm not going anywhere. And we could really use something to pass the time." She said cocking her eyebrow. 

"You can't be serious." Pam said completely unable to contain her excitement. 

"Sure. Why not? You wanna to first?" Karen asked. 

Pam was latterly giddy at the thought of this. "Okay, truth or dare?" She asked shifting on the floor so that she was facing Karen. She sat on her knees eagerly. 

Karen laughed internally by how giddy the other woman was. It had to be the alcohol she thought. "We'll start off easy with a truth." She said taking another swig from the shared Flask. It was getting close to empty now. But she hoped that she would start to find this as enjoyable as Pam was. 

"Hmmmm let's see." The drunken dirty blonde said as she looked around the mirrored cell. She looked over at the woman she was trapped with and bit her lip. "Do you think Jim will ever get better at sex?" Pam asked with a giggle. There was no point in hiding it, Karen knew full well that Jim had been seeing Pam behind her back. The whole office probably knew. 

The question caught her a little off guard though. She hadn't expected the usually reserved Pam to dive into something so dirty right away. This game really could get interesting. "Oh honey I've tried, any time I give him feedback on what he could have done better he shuts down like a scolded puppy." Karen said with a laugh that Pam continued. 

"Right? He's so charming until you get his clothes off. Then he's just a stiff board that lays underneath you and stares at your tits." Pam squeaked. Karen watched the other woman's larger breasts jiggle as she laughed. She wouldn't mind being the one to see them tonight. 

"Truth or dare?" Karen asked with a smile. Her gazed hadn't adverted from the other woman's cleavage. She couldn't tell if Pam actually noticed that her gaze lingered but she could tell that the other woman was definitely thinking of something. 

"Truth, not sure I want you telling me what to do......yet." she said with a wink, her bubbly demeanor completely vanishing into something more primal, more sextually charged. 

Karen used her pokerface to hide her arousal to the other woman's change in mood. Images of her taking control of Pam's body flooding her mind. Pam smiled and bit the corner of her lip as even through the dark lighting and wine colored dress she could see Karen's nipples harden. "Did you wear that dress to get Jim's attention? Or mine." Karen asked, she twisted her upper body and pressed her chest forward. Her breasts looked like they would pop out of her dress at any moment. 

Pam smiled and shook her head. Her mouth hung open in slight disbelief about what was happening. "Fuck!" She breathed out exasterbated and looking away. Her face became flush and it wasn't just from the booze. Turning back to Karen she could tell the woman already knew the answer, but not wanting to jeopardize the game she had to say it. "I wore it for you. Jim wasn't the one that I wanted to cum all over himself it was you." Pam scooted closer to Karen, both women gasped as their cleavage pressed into one another as Pam pinned Karen against the back of the elevator. "I wanted to show you what a real woman looks like. That you're not better than me just because you're some sort of mixed goddess." Pam said her breath spiking as her lips began to move closer and closer to the other woman's. 

Before she could finally plant one on Karen though, the mixed woman's index finger came up and rested on her lips as though to shush her. 

"You're turn to ask me." Karen whispered. She loved the way that the receptionist shuddered because of her voice. 

"Truth or dare?" Pam asked, her face unmoving. The woman was clearly desperate to kiss Karen, maybe even take things further than that. 

Without hesitation Karen replied "truth" she loved seeing the confusion on the other woman's face as she scrambled to think of something, anything that she could ask Karen. 

"Uhhhhhmmmmm what's your biggest turn on?" Pam asked in a hurry. Karen could see where this was going from a mile away. She could see that Pam definitely wanted to do more than just make out with her. For a moment she pondered if she wanted that too. She hadn't really experimented with another woman since her and her twin sister Anne.... she quickly shook her head and brought herself into the moment. 

"I love it when someone worships my feet." She said with a smile. As soon as the word feet left her mouth Pam immediately made a move. 

Pam wasn't exactly sure what she should do next. She had never done any foot stuff or anything like that. Hell this was about to be the first time that her lips had touched another woman's flesh. But Karen had done   
something to her. The banter between the two had been the highlight of her day everyday since the pair had begun to work together. She found herself taking longer and longer glances at the other woman. She looked up Lesbian porn every night just picturing what it would be like if it were her and Karen instead of the pornstars on screen. She had even turned down a "lunch date" with Jim because she wasn't actually interested in him any longer. Now being trapped in the elevator it was time to go for broke. 

Beasley began to pepper the other woman's foot with kisses. Doing her best to remember the porn she had watched earlier in the day she grabbed the bottom of Karen's foot and ran her tongue up and along its entirely before taking the other woman's big toe into her mouth and sucking it. 

Karen moaned, it was one of the most beautiful things that Pam had ever heard. She decided in her mind that she needed to hear much more of that before they got out of the elevator. She pulled the toe out of her mouth making a loud popping sound as she did, before nibbling on it a little and looking up at Karen. "How was that."

"Really......Really good!" Karen said gasping for breath. To be honest she really wasn't all that into foot stuff. It had happened once a long time ago but she had just said it to 1, humiliate Pam a little for trying to steal her man, and 2, see how far the other woman was willing to go. But watching the other woman's tight little ass jiggle around the compartment as she kissed her feet, then the pure tingling feeling that she felt as Pam's tongue went to work on her. She was surprised by how turned on she was becoming. "I think we're a little overdressed for the rest of the game." She gasped out as Pam smiled and nodded in agreement. 

When Angela arrived at the building right away she could tell something was wrong. All the upstairs where shut off. "I'm sure they're just getting ready to suprise me!" She said with fake excitement. She rushed into the building wearing her luxurious White dress. She could have been the snow queen herself by how fantastic she looked. The dress looked like something that someone would have worn at the Oscar's. It was cut similarly to Pam's yet it was a bit more conservative, also the neckline was covered by a mess snowflake patter. Her platinum blonde hair waving down her shoulders as she power walked as best she could to the elevator. 

Angela hit the button 3/4 times to no avail. "Of course its not working. Nothing in this shitty place ever does." Angela said as she started to rush up the stairs. Her shoes were terribly uncomfortable so she took them off to get better speed. 

As she finally made it to the Office she immediately burst into tears. Even from the outside she could tell that the place had been empty, she sobbed harder as she walked in, none of the decorations or food was there. She dropped to her knees and fumbled trying to find her phone. She called Karen first, she was by far the more reliable of the two, she should have known that Pam tramp would let her down like this. Obviously Karen must have, had to go to both places and fit everything into her car. That was the only rational explanation. As she dialed the number it immediately went to voice-mail. 

"Of course that fucking whore won't answer, she's probably face deep in Halper dick right now." Angela shouted at the phone as she pulled up the secretaries number, Pam had obviously gone to both places. She must have known how important this was to Angela, and didn't want to let her down. Once again. Straight to voice-mail. "Fucking Tramp is probably stealing someone else's man!" Angela said as she curled into a ball and cried on the carpeted floor. 

Back in the elevator both women were standing, neither one had moved an inch since the erotic display that Pam had just exhibited. "Unzip me." Karen said, it wasn't a question, it was a command. One that Pam was more than happy to oblige as the other woman turned around and faced the wall behind her. 

Pam grabbed the zipper at the back of the other woman's neck and slowly began to pull it down. Karen shuddered as the cool air hit her back, it was quickly replaced by a slew of butterfly kisses all along her upper back. She looked over her shoulder at Pam with a cheeky smile. "Shut up, you know you love it."   
She said with a smirk. Karen only shrugged her shoulders and looked forward ahead once again. 

Pam felt her sex grow hotter as the zipper continued to go down, Karen wasn't wearing a bra. Beasley continued to pull down the dress not wasting anytime. It somehow got hotter as she finally completely unzipped the dress. Karen was wearing only a wine red g string. To her delight as the other woman turned around the crotch was completely wet. "Your turn Pammy" Karen said with a wink as the pale woman turned around rolled her eyes. 

"God that was bad." She said as suddenly the other woman's hands snaked underneath her armpits and cupped her breasts. Karen pressed herself forward, her hot breasts pressing into Beasley's back. She went to say something again but Karen lightly squeezed her breasts. Her tongue snaking around the other woman's ear. "Fuccccckkkkkk" Pam moaned as Karen nibbled onto her ear. 

Filippelli pulled back, being careful to keep massaging the other woman's breast, she took the hem on the other woman's back and pulled down the dress. As she got the material down and around the other woman's waist she was met by the sight of Pam's bare ass. The dress pooled on the floor beneath them as Karen began peppering the other woman's ass with kisses. 

"Always knew you were an asskisser." Pam moaned. In response Karen decided to be a little mean. She squeezed Pam's bra covered tits a little, getting a startled yelp as she nipped on the other woman's ass. Pam yelped again and jumped forward pressing herself into the cold metal wall. 

Karen got back to her feet, stroking the other woman's sex from behind as she arose. She licked the other woman's juices from her fingers. Pam was just as turned on by all of this as Karen was. She put her hand on the back of the other woman's neck forcing her forward. "Stay still she whispered to Pam who was ready to do anything but leave this elevator. Karen lowered her face down to the back of the other woman's bra. In an impressive feat she was actually able to unclasp the other woman's bra with her teeth letting it slide down Pam's body and fall to the floor. She tugged her own thong down to the floor before spinning Pam around so that they were face to face, breast to breast. Pam stared at Karen's lips as the hovered infront of one another. Filippelli brought her knee up, mirroring the trajectory her foot had the day before as it rubbed against Pam's sex. 

The taller woman shuddered at the contact as Karen began to start delivering butterfly kisses all along her collarbone and throat. As the two women rubbed together their hard nipples were locked in a duel. Pam's moans began to grow louder and louder.

Finally she couldn't take any more. Pam grabbed Karen by the face and forced their mouths together. Karen's eyes fluttered shut into the kiss. Pam kicked her feet back against the wall of the elevator and sent the pair doubling down towards the carpet. The entire Elevator jiggled with impact as the pair kept rolling over one another. 

Their kiss full of passion but also filled with the jealousy that burned between them. Finally however Karen found herself on top. She grinded her clean shaven pussy on top of Pam's. A small landing strip of dirty blonde hair helping the friction. She broke their kiss. "Finally got you right where I want you bitch." Karen said winking down at Pam before she took the other woman's supple nipple into her mouth. 

Pam moaned as she arched her back upwards giving Karen unrestricted access to her breast. "Ohhhhshittttt if this is what you wanted you should have said something sooner." Pam moaned as her left hand tangled itself into her hair and the other snaked down and cupped Karen's ass. 

"Thrill of the chase babe." Karen said looking up at the other woman. Pam's hand shot out of her hair and onto the back of Karen's head. Directing it to take her other nipple within her mouth. 

"Just shut up and fuck me before I change my mind." Pam moaned. It was impressive how well Karen was treating her breasts. She supposed it was because Karen had breasts of her own so she knew what women really liked. 

Pam wrapped her arms around Karen's head and rolled them so that she was on top now. Karen's hands tried to reach for the pale woman's ass but Pam caught them. Lacing her fingers in Karen's she pinned the caramel woman's arms above her head as she shoved her tongue inside Karen's mouth once more. 

With all the force she could muster Pam thrust her hips downward onto the other woman's sex. She attacked the other woman's neck with her mouth, aggressively kissing and sucking on all the flesh she could get her lips around. "Hey watch it!" Karen moaned. "No hickies!"

Pam removed her mouth for a second. "No promises" she said smiling up at the other woman. She licked her way down Karen's body, her tongue passing between the valley of the other woman's breasts. Now it was her turn to have fun with the other woman's nipples. 

Karen was genuinely surprised with how aggressive Pam had become in such a short period of time. The other woman had kicked down her closet door and began to go for the kill. Filippelli could have easily broken from the girls grip but decided instead that she would see where Pam would take them. She moaned as she felt the receptionists sharpe teeth take the tip of her areola into her mouth and suck it as though she was trying to actually swallow her breast whole. 

Pam was overjoyed that Karen was seemingly enjoying herself beneath her. The woman was even hotter than Pam had imagined and now she had her right where she had always dreamed. But there was one thing she desperately wanted to do. She pulled her mouth away from the other woman's breast. "I wanna taste you." She said somehow full of confidence but also sounding unsure of herself at the same time. 

"I'm guessing you've never stuck your tongue into someone else's pussy before?" Karen asked trying to catch her breath. Pam nodded no almost looking embarrassed by the fact. "Alright, just climb onto my face and I'll show you how its done." Karen said as she scooted to the center of the elevator giving Pam enough room to sit on her face. Their clothes and shoes piled all around them. 

Pam stood up on shaky legs, her body started to become coated in a thin layer of sweat as she stood over the other woman's face. She felt a bit embarrassed for a moment before lowering herself down. As she lay flat ontop of Karen it felt as though she had been touched by heaven when the other woman's tongue entered her. Beasley's eyes immediately shutting as the woman beneath her began to swirl her tongue around inside of her. 

For a moment it felt as though Pam had no control over her body. She pressed her face down into one of Karen's thighs as she felt that she might be overtaken at any moment by the pleasure building up between her legs. Just as she felt as though she was about to lose everything though she remembered who it was beneath her. 

For all the sextual tension between the pair in the weeks before, and all the fantasies that she had, had about the woman. Karen was still the one who had taken the man she loves from her. She had ruined Jim for her in more ways than one. He wasn't quite the same man he was the night on the ferry anymore, something had changed. 

So Pam dove her face forward into Karen's crotch. Her tongue swirled around inside of the woman's clit. This was by far the most bizarre experience of her life. She didn't know whether or not what she was doing was actually enjoyable for Karen but by the way the other woman began thrusting her hips into Pam's face she took that as a good sign. 

Karen hadn't been eaten out for a long time. She had desperately missed the contact of someone else's tongue in her clit, let alone her vagina. It wasn't as though Jim was lacking in the desire department for that either. The only problem was, that her boyfriends tongue wasn't quite long enough to really satisfy her. 

Pam was remarkably sloppy as she was eating out Karen, but as her tongue entered her, it felt like it could go forever. Flustered her hand came to rest on Pam's ass. She kneaded the other woman's cheeks like they were a pizza dough. Filippelli felt herself becoming lost in the sixty nine. She didn't know what came over her, but her finger went down into Pam's asscrack. The moans of the receptionist only grew louder and louder as she shuddered above her. Pushing everything to the limit she inserted her finger inside of Pam's ass. Almost immediately there was a muffled scream into her pussy as Beasley threw her head back and came all over Karen's mouth. 

Karen did her best to swallow all of the other woman's love juices. The vibrations of the scream in her crotch had really done the trick. Her ankles snaked around Pam's head holding her down into her crotch as she came as well. Pam was surprised by home much cum came out of the other woman. Before she really was aware what was going on her mouth was full of the hot liquid. Pam swallowed all of it that she could but was sure that her face was coated by the salty liquid. 

She rolled off of Karen's face. Clutching her throbbing pussy. "Holy shit." Was all Pam could mutter as Karen pulled herself up leaning against the cold wall behind her. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair letting it all fall free on her sweaty body. 

"Not bad bitch." She said with a chuckle. "Tapping out already? Fuck I wish I had a dildo. Then I'd really fuck you silly." She said also secretly wishing for a cigarette. 

Pam pulled herself across the rug to her large purse. She rummaged around in it for a moment before producing a 10 inch double ended dildo. "Like this" she said with a lazy smile. 

"You really are a slut, why do you even have that?" Karen asked perplexed. She got to her feet on shaky legs, trying to catch her balance she leaned into the control panel and hit a few buttons. "Now you're really in for it." She said with a smile as she grabbed the dildo from the other woman and inserted it into her own pussy. She got down onto the floor and lined it up with the other woman's pussy. 

"You ain't got shit bitch." Pam said with a smile as she started pushing her hips forward. 

Back upstairs Angela was having a complete meltdown. She tossed staplers and chairs all around the office, smashing Pam's cubical and Karen's desk. All the old decorations had also been smashed on the ground. She laughed as she looked down on the floor. There was a post-it note on the floor that had been on Karen's desk. It said "Karen, Kelly gave me a ride home. Call you later Jim." 

"Serves that bitch right." Angela said in disgust as she got up to leave. Her make up was smeared from all of her tears. As she passed Pam's desk something caught her eye. One of the bottom drawers of the desk was a neon pink rubber dildo. Disgusted she pulled it out of the drawer, to her suprise there was a strap on jock strap connected to it. "Why the fuck does she have this?" Angela said disgusted. 

Feeling completely spent she walked out of   
the office. A piece of her beautiful dress getting caught in the door as she walked forward. The already ripped garment tore completely off of her. "God Fucking Dammit!" She yelled in frustration as she started to walk down the hall. Just as she was about to take the stairs the elevator dinged and opened. Inside the elevator on the ground the pair of women sat there fucking one another with a dildo between them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BITCHES!" Angela shouted as she stormed into the elevator and grabbed both women by the hair. 

The pair of brunettes screamed as Angela grabbed them both roughly by the hair. She had tossed something bright pink between them. "YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE!" Angela shouted as the doors behind her closed. 

To be Continued.......


	2. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has Pam and Karen right where she wants them. Will she be able to give the two lesbians the punishment they' deserve or will they turn the tables on her? Will she enjoy herself a little too much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the office or any of its characters. Everyone involved is over the age of 18, I make no profit from this work.

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING PAY FOR RUNING MY LIFE!" Angela screamed as she stepped into the elevator. 

Pam nearly shit herself in fear. Clearly neither woman had realized that the elevator had started to move again. For a moment Pam wondered whether or not this was a dream as Angela stood before them, holding the strap on that Pam had forgotten in her desk, wearing a creamy white set of underwear that made the other woman look like some kind of ice goddess. 

As the doors shut behind her, Karen stood to confront the other woman. Obviously tired from all the fun that she and Pam had, She found herself being pinned up against the wall of the elevator. The double ended dildo that the pair had been forcing into one another hanging limply from her pussy. "So this is what was so important that you couldn't be bothered with the Christmas party?" She asked looking between the pair. 

"Angela we're sorry." Pam nearly mumbled, she had been so tired from all of the fucking, the heat of the elevator was taking its toll on her as well. 

"No, you're not, but you will be!" She shouted as she pushed the dildo into Karen as far as it would go. Nearly all 10 inches disappeared, leaving a small amount of the dildo still hanging out of Karen. The brunettes face was trapped in a perment O as her tender sex was being invaded. 

Pam's eyes went wide as Angela grabbed her by the hair. "This shouldn't be to bad for you, considering that you're already used to Jim!" Angela said as she shoved Pam's face into the other woman's crotch. For a moment she held her mouth shut. Doing her best to defy the blond. 

"Eat her cunt whore! After all its what you wanted. Its worth more than my reputation! More that what people think of me as a leader!" She said grinding Pam's face back and fourth. 

The roots of Pam's hair screamed as Angela pulled on them. With every motion she could see Karen wincing above her. To spare both women pain she opened her mouth around the other woman's sex. It was strange with the combination of the rubber cock and the taste of the other woman's sex. But Pam did her best to make it work. She moved her tongue around the dildo stimulating the other woman's clit. 

"Why....why are you doing this?" Karen asked weakly as Angela's forearm pinned her to the wall just above her breasts. Feeling that she didn't need to keep Pam's head in postion for the other woman to continue she slapped Karen across the face. 

"Because you whores ruined my party. Normally I'd make your man leave you. But Jim's already done that." She smiled as she saw the confusion on the other woman's face. 

Karen had to swallow down some of her arousal. "Wha-What do you mean?" She asked as Pam pressed on the tip of the didlo between her legs. Pressing the cock further into her sex a shiver ran through her spine causing her to get goosebumps. 

"He left with Kelly. They all left the party maybe even hours ago." She felt Pam pull away from Karen's sex. She wiped her mouth off of the other woman's juices. 

"He-he wouldn't." Pam said in complete disbelief. 

"He did." Angela said nodding. "I mean he was juggling you two bitches. Whats a third, Kelly's just his flavor of the week." Angela said with a smile as she watched both women crumble before her very eyes. 

Released Karen from the wall. The weakened woman collapsed onto the floor of the elevator face first. As she lay there with her ass in the air Angela smiled. "Look at the ass on that one." She said looking at Pam. "If I was into girls I'd be wearing that thing." She smirked at the dirty blonde still in her grasp. 

"No Angela, come on." Pam said pleading with the other woman but it was all for not. Angela rammed Pam's face into Karen's waiting ass. The secretary screamed but it did her little good. She tried her best to push herself up and off of the other woman but as she gained freedom, Angela's foot came down on the back of her head driving it forward. 

Angela smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror wall. She wasn't sure why all the men in the office were always trying to get with these two tramps. She was clearly the sexiest one among them. Her powerful legs had more definition than either of the other two womens. Her ass was firm but not too big like Karen's. Her breasts actually fit her frame unlike Pam. As she looked down at the two womens naked bodies she felt something she never had before... arousal. 

Angela had always thought that lesbians were disgusting. She could never picture herself getting intimate with another woman before, but watching as her foot pressed Pam's stupid face further and further into Karen's ass. The receptionists hands on the other woman's asscheeks trying to press herself up and off of her. Angela found herself imagining what it would be like, if right now she just put on the strap on and plowed Pam's tight little ass from behind. Martin felt her panties starting to get wet as she was so turned on. 

She removed her foot from the back of Pam's head. Beasley shot up from Karen's ass causing the exhausted woman to moan in displeasure. She had obviously wanted her stimulation to continue. "YOU FUCKING PSYCHO BITCH!" Pam screamed as she gasped for breath. 

"Oh sweetie, we're just getting started." Angela said kneeling down so that they were face to face. Pam lunged forward trying to knock the blonde off balance but her strength failed her. She was still trying to catch her breath from being smothered in Karen's ass. Angela stood Pam up, slamming her up against the door to the elevator. 

Pining the other woman against the door, she had caught Pam off of her footing the normally taller woman now stood face to face with Angela. Pam's naked breasts mashing against Martin's barely covered pair. Each woman stared into the others eyes. The tension between them hung in the air for a moment. Neither woman backing up an inch. Slowly their faces moved forward feeling one anothers hot breath on their faces. Just before their lips touched Angela snapped back to reality. She grabbed the back of Beasleys neck and pulled the other woman's face down smothering her in her cleavage. 

"You're not going to seduce me whore!" Angela shouted. If she was being honest it was more for herself than Pam's benefit. She couldn't belive that she had actually considered kissing another woman for a moment. 

Pam slammed her hands into the elevator behind her. She needed to do something, anything to get out of the other woman's grip. As her hand went backwards she hit one of the buttons on the elevator. The idle machine began to move as Pam snarled into the other woman's breasts. She couldn't belive Angela, what the fuck was the other woman's problem. It was one stupid party. Angela clearly wasn't approving of what her and Karen were doing, but from the feeling of her super hard nipples rubbing onto Pam's face she was also pretty sure that was some bullshit. 

She opened her mouth taking the covered nipple into her mouth. There was no mistaking the sound of Angela moaning at the contact. Pam's hands fumbled behind the other woman desperately searching for the other woman's bra strap. Just as she found it and began to undo the garment, the elevator door groaned behind them as it opened. The two women falling outside of the elevator onto the hard metal grate of the warehouse catwalk. 

In the elevator Karen started to stir. She had passed out onto the floor around the time where Pam's face was being forced into her ass. She would be lying if she said that she didn't get some kind of perverse enjoyment out of her rivals face being burried there. She heard groaning as the two women lay outside of the elevator on the floor. Just as she was going to crawl over to them and assist Pam in fucking up the blonde bitch the elevator doors closed. Nearly crushing Angela's leg before they did so, as she pulled her leg free the Strap on cock that she had been carrying had become tangled around her leg. It too flew out of the elevator and near the pair of women. 

As they both lay there clutching their aching backs. The cock fell between their faces, both women looked one another in the eye, then the cock. Angela and Pam scrambled to get the cock before the other woman. Pam using her size advantage knocking Angela off to the side. She grabbed her strap on. "You know for someone who's as homophobic as you are, you sure seemed to like how my mouth fit on your tit." Pam said with a smirk. 

Angela's face turned red. She opened her mouth to really chew the other woman out. Pam smiled as the other woman fell into her trap. She shoved the dildo end of the strap on into Angela's mouth. Martin gagged as the receptionist rammed the cock into her mouth. "I'm going to fuck the living shit out of you!" Pam screamed. It was clear to Angela that whatever fake nice personality that Pam usually put on when she was at work was gone. 

As tears rushed down Angela's face, Pam removed the cock from the other woman's mouth. Angela coughed as she fell onto the floor Pam pulled the strap on up her waist. Realizing what's about to happen to her, 

Angela fires off the ground and tackled Beasley into the steel arm rail behind them. Pam screamed as her back was pinned into the rail behind her. "Not if I fuck you first bitch." Angela said grabbing the other woman by the hair once again. 

Back in the elevator, Karen struggled to get to her feet. Someone on the floor her office was on had hit the button. She tried to scramble to pick up any semblance of clothing to cover up. But as she fumbled with her dress it was no use. The doors opened with Karen still as naked as the day she was born. 

Clenching her jaw Karen felt a slight bit of relief as Kelly stood there looking Karen over with more interest than the brunette would call healthy. "Oh... hey Karen, what's up?" Kelly asked stupidly awkwardly. 

"Just airing everything out." Karen said annoyed. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. As she looked Kelly over she noticed that the girls clothes had been ruffled. The girl had obviously gotten "close" to someone recently. 

"Oh, well Jim forgot his wallet so I was just picking it up for him." Kelly said looking off to the side. 

"I'm sorry what?" Karen said stepping out of the elevator and getting into the other woman's business. "Why the fuck would Jim send you?" She asked. Kelly opened her mouth to respond but Karen wasn't going to hear it. She slapped the Indian woman across the face as hard as she could sending the smaller woman to the floor. 

As Kelly landed on her hands and knees Karen lifted up the other woman's dress over her ass. The other woman's brown ass was completely bare as she was wearing nothing under her dress. She and Jim had obviously gotten further than Karen thought. Keeping the adrenaline boots going she smacked the smaller woman's ass cheeks several times each before putting her bare foot on the other woman's ass and kicking her towards the stair well. "Fucking have fun with that three timer. Tell him that he and I are done. And that Pam's done with him too!" Karen screamed as Kelly crawled away. 

As she looked down Karen realized that Jim's wallet was laying on the floor in front of her. As she picked it up the condom that Jim always had handy fell out of it. Everything suddenly clicked for Karen. She grabbed the still wrapped condom and tore it to shreds before tossing the wallet at Kelly's still bare ass. "I just did you a favor bitch! Have fun with the most boring fuck you'll ever have." Karen said stepping into the elevator again. She remembered Pam and Angela tumbling down into the Warehouse, concerned for Pam she quickly hit the button to head back down. 

Pam moaned in agony as Angela pressed her up against the cool steel wall next to the elevator door. The blondes hands tore at her hair as she held her there. The strap on cock pressed uncomfortably at Pam's crotch. "Admit it, you're jealous of me! I'm better than you and you hate me for it." Angela said into Pam's ear as the taller woman gritted her teeth. She and Angela had been fighting from the moment that the pair had fallen out of the elevator. Her entire body was aching in pain. 

She wasn't sure if Angela was aware of it, but as the blonde spoke she ground her hips into Pam's ass. For someone who wasn't a lesbian it definitely seemed like she was getting off on dominating another woman. 

"The only thing that you're better than me at is hiding that you wanna fuck another woman!" Pam shouted into the wall. Angela wound her fist up ready to strike at the back of Pam's head. Before she could deliver the blow however Karen rushed out of the Elevator shoving Angela as hard as she could to the hard steel floor. 

She grabbed Pam by the face. Angered by seeing the red marks all along the other woman's body from where she had fallen on the metal grate. In an act that surprised both women, she caressed the side of Beasley's face. "Are you alright?" She asked tenderly, 

Pam winced as she took a step forward wrapping her arms around Karen. It seemed insane that a matter of hours ago Karen had been her rival. The pair obviously enjoyed their rivalry but after their experience in the elevator all of that seemed to be gone. Their was a fellowship between the women that was increasing by the minute. "I-I think so, I just need a second." Pam said as she slid down the wall wincing as she sat on the floor. 

A fire lit Karen's eyes for a moment. Pam was almost afraid of the other woman until she looked over at Angela who was silently trying to crawl away. 

"So you think you're some kind of big shot huh?" Karen said angrily as she walked over to the cowering woman. Angela held her hands up trying to beg and plead with the carmel woman as she approached. 

"I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Angela said terrified by what Karen might be planning to do to her. 

Filippelli leapt onto the prone woman, causing Martin to moan in pain as she felt herself being grated through the floor. "Lets see how you like being humiliated." She said taking off Angela's bra and throwing it off the catwalk. She moaned as Karen cupped her sex over her panties. "Someones a little too wet to be watching something that she hates." Karen said as she continued to rub Angela's pussy over her panties. The blonde only moaned in response. 

Angela's face looked as though she was being murdered in some sort of cheesy horror movie. Her eyes and mouth were wide on shock and horror. Her body however responded almost a little too well to Karen's touch. Her large breasts were completely erect and her hands helped Karen's hand press down furthering her stimulation. "Ohhhhhfuck" Angela moaned as she clamped her eyes shut. She shook her head violently no. "IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUUUUU!" Angela screamed as she came all over Karen's hand. 

As the blonde lay there, grabbing her own breasts and moaning Karen pulled the soiled panties off of Angela's prone body. "I'll take these." Karen said as she walked back over to Pam who was standing just next to the elevator. The up button already glowing. "That a Strap-on around your waist? Or are you just happy to see me?" Karen said playfully as she rubbed Pam's back. 

Pam let out a pain filled chuckle as she looked at the other woman. "What? Can't I be both?" She asked. Without thinking she pulled Karen into a kiss. To her suprise the other woman responded with a gleefully hum. 

"Well? You going to use that thing or just tease me?" Karen asked raising her eyebrow. 

Pam smiled at her but then looked away sadly for a moment. "What about Jim?" She asked. In all this time she had forgotten what this was all really about. 

"That fucking Pig went home with Kelly. When I got sent upstairs I caught her leaving the office because Jim left his wallet." Karen said angrily. 

Pam's eyes went wide. "The condom?" She couldn't belive that Jim would do something like this to both of them. 

"Tore it up and threw it at her." Karen said with a smile. 

"He wouldn't do something like that.... not with Kelly" Pam said still in disbelief. 

"Its true...... I saw the note he left for Karen...." Angela said weakly as she was just able to pushed her upper body off of the floor. 

Both women looked at the blonde for a moment before bringing their attention back to one another. "I say fuck him.. I've had more fun with you tonight trapped in a shitty elevator than I've ever had with his boney ass." Karen said kissing Pam on the forehead. 

Beasley closed her eyes for a moment. She wasn't sure, I mean she had fun with Karen but did she really want it to continue. "Fucking Dykes!" Angela said off to the side of them. She was still catching her breath from the orgasim that had been forced upon her. 

"Funs not over yet." Pam said smiling at Karen before kissing her. "We're going upstairs, be sure to grab that bitch for me will ya?" She said pointing to Angela. 

Martin was too weak to fight back as Karen lifted her up onto her shoulders like a fireman. The trio of ladies then went up the elevator and back into the office. 

As they walked in, Karen and Pam took a moment to witness the devastation. "Wow... whatever game they played really took a turn." Pam said looking at the rubble that was her desk. 

"No..... it was me." Angela said as she hung limply from the other woman's shoulders. Pam smacked the other woman's ass hard. 

"You fucking bitch!" Pam yelled as she looked at her crushed Pen mug. "Put her on Jim's fucking desk." Pam said angrily. 

Karen did as she was told. Pam was about to position herself in between the other woman's legs. Fucking two birds with one cock but Karen put her hand on Pam's shoulder. "Actually I have a better idea." She said a she rushed back to the elevator. A moment later Karen walked back into the office with the double ended dildo. "I don't want you fucking anyone but me." She said with a smile. She brought the dildo to her lips   
and licked along its length. "So why don't you show me why you really bought that thing and fuck my ass. While I" she slide some of the double ended dildo into her pussy and lined up with Angela's. "Share some of that passion with the ice dyke here." She said looking over her shoulder and smiling. 

Pam began to kiss all along Karen's back as she lined up the dildo. Her fantasies of getting behind the other woman coming to life as she inserted the cock in her new partners ass. Karen moaned at the cock entering her, on instinct she began to thrust her hips forward. 

Angela couldn't belive what was going on above her. The two women that she hated most in this world were fucking her. AT WORK no less. This was the worst night of Angela's life. She moaned heavily as Karen's mouth attached itself to her sizable breast. Without being able to help herself she began thrusting her hips forward, helping Karen fuck her. 

Behind all of this Pam was having the time of her life. With every minute she got closer and closer to an orgasim. She grabbed Karen's hips pulling the woman back into her. She couldn't belive how well Karen was able to withstand being double penetrated like this. If this really was the beginning of a relationship between the two it just made Beasley all the more excited. 

To everyone's shock except her own Angela was the first one moaning out. "YOU FUCKING BITCHHEEEESSSSSSS DON'T!" she shut her eyes tightly biting her lip as she almost didn't want to say what she was about to. "DONT STOPPPPP" She yelled as she came all over Jim's desk. The pair fulfilled her   
wishes as they continued to pound into one another. Karen switched breasts that she was playing with as Pam continued to pound her ass. 

Not long after Angela came Karen followed. She leaned back pulling the dildo out of Angela and leaning back against Pam. Standing straight up Pam continued to fuck the other woman as she wrapped her arms around the other woman playing with her breasts. "Fuck me Pammy." Karen moaned as Pam kissed her along her neck and ear. 

Pam shuddered as she came. For a moment the pair stood there Pam just hugging Karen, her lips resting on the other woman's shoulder. Below them on the desk Angela barely clung to consciousness. She was aware that the other two women were moving around her, but it want until there was a bright flash of a camera that she realized they had just taken a picture of her laid out and naked at work. "If you ever mention this to anyone, especially if you bring us into this. The picture will go straight to Jan." Pam said angrily. 

"So, what should we do now?" Karen asked as the pair got dressed in their fancy dresses once again. 

"Well, I'm not thaaaat tired." Pam said with a giggle. She looked at the clock seeing that it was already 2 am. 

"My place or yours?" Karen asked kissing her. 

"As long as I'm with you I don't care. Besides you're driving." Pam said returning the kiss. Hand and hand the women left the exhausted Angela laid out on Jim's desk. 

When Monday morning came all three women had called in sick. Karen and Pam had said that they were sick after testing some of the food from the catering company, trying to explain why they weren't at the party. Angela said that she was experiencing some "female problems."

Monday around noon Angela received a call that Jan at corporate wanted to see her in her office bright and early tomorrow and that Angela had a lot to answer for about the Christmas Party. Apparently someone had already been fired because of the event. Angela swallowed hard hoping that the next day wouldn't be her last at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the discipline hearing of a lifetime. Who lost their job? Will Angela be able to keep hers? Find out next time. 
> 
> Thanks for the request for this work. Never was the biggest fan of Angela but she's really growing on me. 
> 
> Speaking of requests, do you have an idea for a story that you think I might just be able to pull off? If so hmu at Zord7542@gmail.com I have a few requests already on the way but I'd love to get yours. No charge at all, only taking F/F stories right now just gimme the Fandom, Characters, Synopsis of what you would like, and any sex acts you'd like to see in it.


	3. Disciplinary Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has to face the music and deal with the aftermath of the Christmas Party in a meeting with Jan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own the office, or any of its characters. Everyone involved in this story is over 18. I make no profit from this.

Angela's day was already in the shits. She had already driven down to New York City to see Jan in her office, only to be informed that the woman was already waiting for her in the Office back at Scranton. 

She sped her way all the way down the freeway until she made it back home. As she arrived in the office everyone stared at her as though they knew what was coming. She tried to look around to see if anyone was missing, but it honestly looked as though half of the staff were already gone for the day. The desks and cubicles that she and the other women had destroyed had been cleared out, in their place were flimsy card tables. "Jan is waiting for you in my office" Michael said as he pointed at his door. It was clear that he had tried to look through the window, the glass was smudged when he pressed his face to it. But the blinds were closed so that no one could see in. 

"Angela. Right this way." Jan cut off stepping out of her office. She was clad in her usual business attire. She looked at the blonde woman with disgust. 

Angela just hung her head in defeat as she walked into the office. She sat down in one of the chairs, jumping as Jan slammed the door behind her. "Do you know why you're here?" She asked coldly as she walked around the desk and took a seat. 

"N-No" Angela said, she couldn't even convince herself. She feared that those two other bitches had said something other than the office being trashed. She could just blame that all on them leaving it the place unlocked after they left for the night. 

"So you don't remember spending over 2,500 dollars on food alone for the Christmas Party? Or 5,000 in decorations that you never even bothered to pick up? That doesn't ring any bells?" Jan said looking deeply into Angela's eyes. 

"That wasn't me! That was all Pam and Karen!" Angela shouted. The others had agreed to the budget and everything that she wanted. She wasn't going down without dragging the other women down with her. 

"Really? Because that's not what both of them said this morning." Jan said tapping a pencil on the desk. "Also the paperwork confirms that it was all ordered by one Angela Martin. The office credit card used each time." 

Angela was at a loss for words. She had been caught, there was no way around it. "I-I can pay for all of that." She gulped. The price of all of that was definitely going to dig into her retirement. 

"You most assuredly are." Jan said as she opened up a large envelope. "But the main thing that I'd like you to explain to me." She slid a photo across the desk. "Is this." Jan said arching her eyebrow. 

Angela's blood ran cold. It was a picture of her naked body laid out across Jim's desk. "That's not me! It's photoshopped!" Angela cried as she tossed the photo aside. 

"Really? So you're saying that two of our employees that worked under you at the party planning committee would lie about seeing you and Jim having Angry sex all around the office?" Jan asked with a chuckle. 

"Of course those two bitches would lie! I've never touched Jim in my life. It was those two dyke whores who ruined everything. I didn't even come to the party-" she was cut off by Jan's hand going into the air. 

"Save it Angela, we found your Panties lodged inside of one of the drawers of Jim's desk, and we even found your bra in the warehouse. Is there anywhere in this office you two didn't defile?" Jan asked shaking her head in disbelief. 

"I'm telling you Jan I wasn't even here! Me and Jim aren't an item we've barely ever spoken!" She couldn't belive that the other two women had spun this on her. 

"Angela, honey, cut the shit. You embroidered your name on your underwear." Jan said shaking her head. "I guess what I'm wondering is what you're willing to do, to keep your job." She said with a smirk. 

"Anything! Please I need this job! Don't fire me like you did those other bitches I'm worth keeping I promise." Angela said getting out of her chair and on her knees. 

To her confusion Jan started removing her high heeled shoes. "Alright. If you're so invested in your job. Prove it." She said wiggling her toes. "Kiss my feet bitch." She said with a smile moving her foot in Angela's direction. For a moment Angela just stared at the other woman's foot. She wasn't really going to go through with this was she? This was going to be the second time she's been humiliated in a week. Swallowing her pride she realized that she needed this job. 

Slowly her face moved forward towards the other woman's foot. To her shock she saw two other lipstick stains on the other woman's foot. She must have put Pam and Karen through the exact same process. Angela wanted to throw up then and there. If the other two under her had been fired what hope did she have? 

She planted a kiss right between the two other shades of lipstick. Her blood boiled as she heard Jan hum in victory. "Thats a good little bitch. Keep that shit up." She hummed as Angela began to kiss the other woman's foot all over. Convincing herself that there was a chance that Jan might not fire her after all. 

After a solid minute of Angela kissing the other woman's foot, Jan moaned to her further instructions. "While you're down there Martin, suck my toes." She said picking up a file and reading it. Angela quickly did as she was told.

She wasn't a lesbian, she found other women disgusting. What had happened the other night had been a complete fluke. But as she was telling herself that. The unmistakable feeling of Arousal washed over her. She found herself getting hot at worshipping the other woman's foot. It reminded her of being fucked on Jim's desk by those two other bitches. They probably got fired because their mouths weren't as talented as Angela's. 

She was knocked out of her trance when Jan spoke. "But we were supposed to have dinner that night." Jab said absently. She closed the file to open one of the drawers in Michael's desk. Then without warning she shoved her foot so far into Angela's mouth that she actually caused the other woman to gag. 

"Hey Angela? What were you doing alone with Michael for 2 1/2 hours on the night of the 15th?" Jan asked forcing Angela to the ground. 

All Angela could do was gag as she looked up in fear at the other woman. Jan held up a pair of bright orange panties with "Angela Martin" embroidered on them. Martin recognized them right away, they were the backup pair that she had kept in her desk. She struggled beneath the other woman. Desperate to get a word out, to tell her that those two younger bitches that she had seen earlier in the day had planted those in Michael's desk. 

"Come on! Speak up bitch I can't hear you!" Jan said pulling her foot out of the other woman's mouth. Angela coughed and gasped for breath as she tried to speak. 

Jan bent over and started tearing Angela's white sweater open, revealing her bright red bra. "Come on bitch! Tell me, who else in this office have you fucked you whore!" The other woman was incensed. Blinded by rage. Angela did her best to try and fight the crazed woman off but it wasn't long before her skirt followed her shirt on the floor. 

Angela stared up in shock as Jan began to remove the belt from her pant suit. Dropping her pants the older woman was wearing a black pair of lace panties that showed off her tanned legs. Then removing her shirt she revealed the black pushup bra that covered the other woman's freckled breasts. She grabbed Angela by the garter belt that held up her pale white stockings and threw the other woman over the desk. "I'm going to teach you a fucking lesson you whore." Jan said before smacking the other woman's ass repeatedly with her open hand. 

Angela coughed as she tried to scream for help. The older woman was clearly insane and she needed help. "Help me! This fucking bitch is crazy!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs. 

Jan stopped for a moment. Both women looked at the door expecting that any moment someone would barge in and save her. But the moment never came, they just sat there until finally Jan laughed. "You stupid bitch! Michael sound proofed the room so that he could have "jam sessions" without you noticing." Jan said as she picked up a ruler and licked it. "Or did he forget to mention that when you were blowing him!" She shouted before cracking Angela across the ass with the stick. 

"I'm not sleeping with Michael!" Angela shouted, kicking her feet back onto Jan's thighs, she sent herself soaring over the desk and onto the carpeted floor. As she got up to scramble away, Jan bounded over the desk and grabbed her by the panties. Martin's eyes went wide as the other woman tugged her underwear up wedging it deep in her ass. "AHHHHHH YOU FUCKING KINDERGARTEN WHORE!" Angela shouted as she felt her panties slice into her pussy. She thought that she must have looked like an idiot prancing around on her tiptoes trying to alleviate some of the pressure. 

"Of course you're going to say that you're not. Just like you didn't fuck Jim Halpert!" Jan screamed in Angela's ear as she began to drag the other woman back and towards the desk. Martin just yelled back in frustration as a result. She turned and slapped the older woman in the face, sending the pair of them over the desk and onto the floor. 

Fueled by rage Angela grabbed two handfuls of the brunettes hair and slammed her head down onto the floor. Without even realizing it, her leg slid in-between the other woman's. As the two began to try and thrash around on the floor to gain dominance they stopped as Jan let out an involuntary moan. Both womens eyes went wide with shock as they stared at one another. 

Before Angela could do anything else, Jan rolled them over and began aggressively humping the other woman's leg. Her hands wrapped around Angela's throat. "You fucking whore! This was your plan all along wasn't it? Trying to seduce me?" Jan moaned out in the most aggressive tone Angela had ever heard. 

As Martin's hands desperately tried to pull the other woman's away from her throat, the next big suprise of her day happened. Jan leaned forward and kissed her full on the mouth. Angela's eyes went wide as their lips smashed together. 

She pursed her lips, doing everything in her power to one, not enjoy what was happening, and two not grant the other woman access to her mouth. The blonde then came to a startling realization, there was no way that she could beat the other woman in a physical battle. That had already been proven with how they had gotten here. She could however outfuck the other woman. I mean hell she was Angela Martin. The only way those other two bimbos had survived her sextual prowess was because they outnumbered her. 

Taking a deep breath through her nose, Angela kissed Jan back. Her hands began to explore across the other woman's body gaining her lust filled moans. Her tongue fired out of her mouth tangling itself with the other woman's as they made out, outside of their mouths. She was going to fuck Jan so hard that the other woman HAD to let her keep her job. 

Jan's hands moved away from Angela's throat. Cupping the woman beneath hers breats she moaned as she slid her hand inside of the cups. Martin couldn't belive the turn the other woman was having. She had been trying to murder the blonde moments before only to now seemingly be putty in her hands. 

Angela's tongue won the battle as Jan's retreated into her own mouth. Martins tongue followed it as she pressed it down into the floor of the other woman's mouth. Her hands cupped the taller woman's ass. She could tell that the older executive must work out from how firm she found her ass. Using the other woman's cheeks as leverage she rolled the pair over so that she was now on top. 

Pressing her new found advantage Angela grabbed Jan's hands out from her bra and pinned them on the shitty carpet of Michael's desk so that they were above her head. Smirking downward she nipped at the other woman's neck. "Give into me bitch. Admit that you're my little executive whore!" Angela said triumphantly. She began rubbing her covered pussy over Jan's missionary style. 

Jan's eyes closed shut as she was being humped into the floor. As her mouth clamped shut Angela could tell that the other woman was getting close. She was holding down whatever pornstar whore moans she had within her. Releasing one of the other woman's wrists she clamped her hand around Jan's throat. "By the time I'm done with you. You're going to be kissing my ass" Angela said with a smile. 

Martin herself began to moan loudly. She was getting close, she could feel that Jan was too. The other woman's hands grabbed at her pale ass. "Thats it, rub my ass. Make sure its good and fluffed before I use it to knock your psycho ass out. I'll leave you here fucking naked! Then maybe Michael will actually fuck you!" Angela said as she felt herself being pushed over the edge. 

Her whole body convulsed as she came ontop of Jan's still covered sex. Her eyes closed as she felt herself become overwhelmed with bliss. She could feel the older woman sigh beneath her. The triumphant blonde opened her eyes to looked down at her conquered foe, when suddenly she froze. Jan's eyes were wide open staring at her. 

"Is that the best you've got? How the fuck did you ever think you could take Michael from me." She said with a smile. Levinson once again grabbed at the other woman's panties. Angela let out a blood curdling shriek as with a sharp tug the older woman once again pulled her panties up and into her. 

As she heard the fabric tear Angela wasn't sure whether it was a blessing or a curse. Her bright red panties found themselves torn in half. Shreds of them still inside of her. Jan shoved the blonde off of her. "Ya know Martin for a no good two timing whorez you've got some good ideas." Jan said standing up. She grabbed at the bun that tied Angela's hair up and forced the other woman onto her knees. "Kiss my ass you snowflake bitch." Jan said pulling Angela's face in between her tanned cheeks. 

Angela screamed in protest but it was only muffled inside of the other woman's ass. She could feel how red her face was getting, and not just because of the lack of air as Jan released her head. Before she could react though the older woman shoved her ontop of the desk. Angela just gasped for breath. She wanted to run away, to keep fighting but she wasn't sure how much she had left. 

"Since you always walk around like you've got a stick up your ass. Lemme help you." Jan said as she pulled the other woman's cheeks apart. Angela's eyes went wide, she tried scrambling across the desk but it was too late. Something hard and metallic entered her ass. It wasn't completely smooth which made it almost painful. She shivered as inch by inch entered her until a sharpe cornered square pressed against her rump. 

"And the Dundee for biggest slut in the office goes tooooooo!" Jan mockingly announced as she twisted the trophy inside Angela's ass. "Angelaaaaaa Martinnnnnn!" She shouted before clapping in fake applause. Martin's nails scratched at the desk as she tried to pull herself away. But Levinson just continued to twist the trophy around. 

As Angela opened her mouth to scream all that came out was a moan. She clamped her own hand over her mouth as to not show the other woman that she really was enjoying herself. "Just like I thought. The only reason Michael would leave me is if he found someone that he could finally stick it in their ass." She said as she brandished a pair of scissors. 

Levinson twisted the trophy a full 360 before Angela came all over Michael's desk. The blonde just couldn't help herself any longer. She needed to release. As she lay face first down on the table she heard the sniping sound of the scissors as Jan cut away her bra and garter belt. Angela lay there limply as the dominate brunette stripped her down until she was completely naked. Then grabbing Angela by the hair she secured Levinson's own belt around the other woman's throat turning it into a makeshift collar. 

After that was secure she dropped Angela's head, who now was just hanging there limply. Angela wasn't sure how much time went by before the older brunette was leaning infront of her, cupping her face. "You're fired bitch." She said before passionately kissing Martin on the lips. Then grabbing the leather belt by the makeshift leash. Jan dressed in her bra, sports coat, pants, and shoes dragged Angela out of the private office and into the main room. 

"This bitch isn't going to be bothering you any longer!" Jan shouted as she walked Martin out of the office like a dog. As Angela looked around at the group of her former peers she was horrified to see Pam and Karen sitting behind a makeshift reception desk together. Karen winked at her while Pam blew her a kiss. 

Jan dragged Martin on her hands and knees to the door. "Enjoy unemployment with your boyfriend Halpert you two timing bitch." Jan said as she kicked the Dundee still planted firmly in the other woman's ass, sending her shuffling out of the office. "Michael, your office NOW!" Jan yelled as she pulled the manager into his office by his tie. 

Pam and Karen shared a slow passionate kiss behind the divider where no one could see them. "Good riddance bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of another fantastic request. I do have an epilog of sorts in mind but it would really only follow Pam and Erin. Lemme know in the comments if that's something yall would like to see. 
> 
> Otherwise shoot an Email to Zord7542@gmail.com if you'd like to talk more privately

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of punishment do you think Angela has planned for our two exhausted ladies? Will they be able to survive? 
> 
> This is the second in the line of many fantastic requests. If you have any requests I have news, you can now request them via emailing me @ Zord7542@gmail.com or in the comments. If you'd like to discuss a story or have questions hmu as well. 
> 
> I don't charge so its all for free.


End file.
